


I Love a Rainy Night

by dennih23



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/pseuds/dennih23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date night at El’s apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love a Rainy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing from Jeff Eastin and USA 
> 
> For WC100 Prompt #71 Rain

Thunder rumbled as rain began pounding against the window pane. El quickly grabbed a stack of small plastic buckets from closet. She set them strategically around the room, knowing that in about five minutes water would be dripping from the ceiling. Every rainstorm provided a small shower in her apartment. In the two years she lived there the maintenance people had never fixed the leaky roof.

El planned a nice romantic evening for her and Peter. Candles glowed, the smell of lasagna and garlic bread filled the air, and now blue and green pails were set up all over the place. Glancing around the room she loathed her apartment right now. 

She was just opening the bottle of Chianti to let it breathe when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door to find Peter drenched from head to toe. He looked pathetic. 

Peter peeked down at the water pooling at his feet. “Sorry, I got caught in the rain.” 

“Hold on. Let me go and get a towel for you.”

She darted into the bathroom and came back to find him standing in the entryway, water slowly trickling down his face. He looked at her and shrugged. She took the cloth and dried off his face and hair. He leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against hers. 

El dropped the towel and deepened the kiss. Finally she stood back catching her breath. Looking up she saw Peter’s brown eyes filled with love. 

She grinned, her face lighting up with mischief. Stepping back into his space she stroked his cheek.

“Peter, I have something I need to ask you.”

She let the moment linger. “Will you marry me?”

Peter’s warm smile was the only answer she needed.


End file.
